Vlad (Hotel Transylvania)
Vlad is an anti-hero and the false main antagonist of the 2015 animated movie Hotel Transylvania 2, the sequel to Hotel Transylvania. He is 1,243 years old and the father of Dracula. He is also the grandfather of Mavis Dracula and the great-grandfather of Dennis And 2018 Animated Movie Hotel Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation. He was introduced as the main antagonist, however he got outranked and turned into an anti-hero/supporting character, this is all a misinformation campaign to hide the movie's true main villain. He is voiced by comedy legend Mel Brooks who also played Bigweld, Yogurt, Rabbi Tuckman and many others. Information After being ignored by his son for over 6 centuries, Vlad took to living in a dank cave with demonic cronnies. They would often go out at night to steal souls, as fun. It is quite taxing and annoying to get to Vlad's home; Dracula, at one point, said "Oh come on already!" after numerous obstacles. Biography Early Life There is currently nothing know about Vlad's past other then he was once married and became the father of Dracula. Arrival at the Hotel When Mavis and Johnny go off to visit Johnny's parents Mike and Linda in California, Dracula decides to put his grandson Dennis through a monster-in-training boot camp but when nothing appears to work, Drac is forced to ask Vlad for help after his father arrives at the hotel unannounced while trying to keep the fact that Dennis is only half-vampire under wraps. Meeting Dennis When Vlad first meets Dennis he is not aware at first that he is only half-vampire. When he notices that Dennis has no fangs he concludes that Dennis is a "Late Fanger" just like his own son, Dracula. He creates a plan with Dracula to scare the fangs out of Dennis by possessing Kakie The Cake Monster during Dennis' birthday party, but the plan is ruined after Dracula sees how scared Dennis becomes and frees Kakie from their control. Learning the Truth When Vlad discovers that Johnny is a human, and that Dennis is not a pure vampire he becomes outraged. He blaming Dracula for ruining the family bloodline and breaking tradition. He also is appalled to discover that Dracula now accepts humans into the Hotel after years of hiding from them. This however, greatly angered Mavis and all of them had a tense argument. Change of Heart After witnessing Dennis' vampiric powers awakened as result of Bela injures Winnie, he redeems himself by stopped Bela's rampage by shrunk him to harmless size. He then had his family and other monsters to resume the party. Personality Vlad is depicted as being very traditional, and old. Being over 1,000 years old, Vlad doesn't like change. He has a firm belief that humans and monsters shouldn't interact. This however, changed as Mavis calling him out for this, and after witnesses Dennis awakened his vampire powers and nature, eventually accept his son's decision to led the Hotel accept humans and led his granddaughter to raise Dennis. Gallery HT3Vlad.png Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg MV5BMTkyNzgzOTg2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDY4NDE3NTM@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,633,1000_AL_.jpg Trivia * Though Vlad was thought to be the main antagonist, it is revealed that his servant Bela was the true main villain. The reason of this was due to Bela's own worse personality where he aggressively hates humans more, and also more dangerous than anyone else, even more than Quasimodo from the first movie. Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Elderly characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Heroes Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Bats Category:Drac Pack Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists